Last Man Standing
by Koher Javenal
Summary: The Vault Hunters are out drinking, when Axton, a little too drunk, makes a bet. A bet indirectly involving shots of guns and alcohol, trick or treating, and absolutely childish behavior.
1. Chapter I: Upfront?

**Last Man Standing**

**Chapter I**

**Upfront?**

Axton and Salvador, along with Zer0 and Maya, sat around a table at Moxxie's.

It was chilly out, as wind swept the leaves of the trees that had been planted on the floating city of sanctuary, across the streets. The sun was in the midst of setting for the night.

The Commando was talking to Salvador, with an obvious slur in his voice.

"Yah know what, Sal?" The Commando asked, the question followed by a hiccup.

"Don't call me that, amigo." The Gunzerker said, a less obvious slur in his voice, along with slight annoyance.

"Whatever, Sal." Axton said, his eyebrows knitting together as though he were trying to focus. He proceeded to hiccup again before saying: "I bet I could beat you, in a fight."

This challenge was nothing that Zer0 or Maya had not heard before. It was a game of sorts.

But this time, Salvador must have been drunker than usual, as he responded by saying

"Yeah? I'v dealt with midgets more intimidating than you."

"If you ate them, it would be cannibalism, in more ways than one!" The Commando retorted.

Zer0 looked over to Maya.

"_May I place a bet / as to how this fight will end? / Must I pay up front?"_ He asked the Siren, whom smiled.

"Axton is going to kick Sal's ass worse than I would kick yours.** " **She stated, looking away with a grin as a crimson o_o appeared on Zer0's faceplate.

Axton had stood up at this point, and Salvador followed suit.

"This is now war. You are going to fight me, and we will continue to fight until you give up!" The Commando challenged, a triumphant look on his face.

"Muy Bien, Amigo. Tomorrow, the fight begins. Better not sleep in." Salvador said, a grin on his face.

Zer0, whom had been glaring at Maya and her smug look, glanced towards Axton before speaking; a red ^_^ floating in front of his faceplate.

"_I as well as the / Siren would like to join this / battle to the death."_

Maya's expression turned from smug to baffled.

"You can't sign me up for this!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

The Assassin calmly looked back towards the Siren.

"_You claimed you could kick / my ass, now prove it / or are you frightened?" _He challenged, a grin spreading across his face under the mask.

The Siren, too proud to turn down a challenge, reluctantly accepted it.

"Great! Now I get to shoot all o' my friends!" Axton exclaimed, hiccupping once more.

Zer0 bought a bottle for later, when he could drink in peace, before leaving.

**I like writing stuff. The support I got on my last story was amazing, so I decided to start another.**

**Thanks guis ^_^**

**This is going to be the beginning of a nice little story for Halloween.**

**TAKE MY HAND, AND HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Alright.**

**Never mind. **


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**Axton and his generally shitty morning.**

**wait, shit. Am I actually REQUIRED to place a disclaimer?**

* * *

><p>Axton was awoken by the chill of the October morning air blowing through his open window, whisking through the golden sunlight that cast across his bed.<p>

He sat up in a daze, looking towards his alarm clock, his head aching of hangover.

It was 7:00.

Axton's gaze swept across the room, before darting back the figure perched on his right bedpost, just out of the sunlight.

"Zer0?" The Commando asked groggily, confused as to why the Assassin was in his apartment.

If he had thought it over, it may have worried him.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment at Seven AM?" Axton asked, more awake than before.

The Assassin, now identified, shifted.

"_Have you forgotten / The bet you had made last night? / I wish to team up." _ Zer0 stated.

"Why would you, the undying Assassin, want to do that?" Axton asked cockily, yet aware of the knife he kept under his pillow.

"_To make it fair for / you, unless you wish to lose / To the Gunzerker." _The Assassin explained, as though he were speaking to a child.

The grin smug expression that had appeared on the Commando's face had disappeared, and was replaced by a scowl.

"Whatever, sure. Get out of my room though. Go." Axton replied, his ego bruised by the Assassins lack of confidence in him.

Zer0 complied, leaping off the post and landing without a sound, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for the short-ish break. And the short chapter.<strong>

**It's back!**

**Like, one more short chapter, and then it's on to the alcohol.**

**Also, while I'm okay with the Zer0/Maya shipping, there is a 99% chance of it not happening.**

**A)I can't write romance**

**B)Not supposed to really be a romance**

**C)I REALLY can't write romance.**

**Maybe one day, but not this story. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**Salvador and the Siren**

Maya was awake before 7:00, hunting as quietly as possible for her short Mexican friend.

The Siren had made a truce with him the night before; totally not because she feared Zer0, or anything.

_"Who the hell would fear that beanstalk freak?" _Maya thought, instantly feeling bad about insulting her friend, even though he could not hear it.

The woman was in deep thought; wondering where everyone was, when a hand grabbed her and spun her around; a second clamping firmly on her mouth.

The Siren's eyes widened in surprise, before her self defense training kicked in.

She brought her knee up; catching her assailant by surprise and causing him to bend over. Maya brought her elbow down on the back of his head, driving his face into her raised knee.

"Hijo de PUTA!" Cursed her Attacker.

It was then that the Woman realized the peculiar height of the man.

"Sal?" Asked Maya in confusion, shoving her friend backwards.

"Maldita sea! Yeah, it's me!" Replied the Gunzerker, rubbing the back of his head; his nose bleeding.

"Okay, so; what you just did there? That was uncalled for." The Woman scolded, annoyed.

"Shhhhh, they could be near by." Salvador whispered. "I was trying to pull off what they do in the movies, trying to make sure we were not spotted." He explained hastily; crouching down.

Maya still was scowling at him. "Fine, just; don't touch me. I don't know where your hands have been, but I can guess.".

"This is not the time to talk about that cannibalism incident. It was a one time thing. ONE TIME!" The Mexican said, a hurt look on his face. "Besides, we need to make a plan." He said, twiddling his thumbs.

Maya looked towards her house, which was a rarity since Sanctuary was still air born. Lilith was still working on finding a way to land the city.

"We can head over to my house, and strategize." She said, trying to remember if she had locked her wine cabinet. She didn't think so.

**Here we go. The story ball has started its roll; in a fashion much similar to that of "Rock Of Ages".**

**I hope it doesn't suck TOO much.**

**As always; "Have acceptable day."**

**Damn.**


End file.
